Joker Intrigue
Joker Intrigue is the thirteenth episode of the Rebel/Joker war. As it begins a joker fleet of one ultra tank and 3 super tanks attacks the Rebel super tank spedfest captained by rebel captain Lock. During the battle the jokers attack the tank and therefore Locks troops are ordered to the escape pods for evacuation. While this happens Lock engages black jokers troops in combat. After killing all of the white jokers black joker himself engages Lock in a duel which ultimately ends with more white jokers appearing and subduing Lock. Following this black joker reveals his attack to the rebel council. But commander Woolfe discovers a hidden hand signal in the transmission. Locks signal reveals that he is still alive but held on the command tank. Also revealing that the fleet is nearing The Pas. Knowing that the invasion is eminent 501st troopers Jesse, Hardcase, Kix and 212th trooper crys volunteer to get the Black Joker. After Crys forces make the jump to hyperactive green joker V-94 reveals the Rebels arrival to black joker and the battle begins during which Jesse Hardcase and Kix board the command tank and crys tank is on the other hand captured. Crys tank is then boarded by a squad of white jokers which Crys takes care of before black joker boards the tank and duels crys. but during combat Black joker reveals that he is aware of the 501st troopers presence in the tank. Upon reaching the bridge the three troopers were ambushed by V-94 who is leading a squad of white jokers to trap them. V-94 repeatedly tortures Lock using a taser but before he could kill Lock Jesse then cuts off V-94s right arm preventing him from pushing the button then the troops kill all the jokers present lastly V-94 before releasing Lock. As the fight occurs on Crys tank Crys countinues to duel Black joker until black joker is knocked into a window by Crys then forces him to surrender but he escapes before Crys could catch him. Crys informs Jeese Hardcase and Kix of this and Jeese leaves to intercept black joker while Hardcase and Kix escort Lock to the van. Despite the two tanks being still attached black joker gives the order to open fire on the tank. Crys and what's left of his men attempt to stop him but to no anvil. After black joker makes it to his ultra tank Jesse appears and ingages in a short duel with black joker before the bridge connecting the tanks is destroyed causing a strong suction black joker Jesse Crys and one of his troops escape the suction before black joker flees and the rebels head to a hanger for pickup. Then after pickup Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Crys, Lock and the other troops escape the ultra tank. Black joker and the infintry units on the tank escape onto a truck which attempts to head for the pas. But Crys doomed Tank explodes from the heavy fire and debris hits the tank causing it to spin out of control. Once they return to the Resolute which was one of the three super tanks that they brought with them. Lock is taken away to the tanks infirmary to be healed and then clean up the occuring battle while Crys plans to lead a force to the pas to find black joker taking Jesse, Hardcase and Kix with him. To be countinued... Category:Episodes